Dangerous Toys
by 001ElvenWarrior
Summary: Somethings are not always as they seem, even something as harmless and innocent as a simple child's toy...Some pastimes are not just a way of passing the time...Ronon encounters a familiar substance and gets into a sticky situation...Dino Dilemma
1. Dangerous Toys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the SG-Atlantis people or plots except my own ideas…all I own is in my mind (and it's all mine!).

**Note to Readers: **This is simply my own plot that I came up with during school; I hope you enjoy it while I decide whether or not to continue it onto another chapter. Tell me what you like / dislike about it…and Thanks a Bunch!

**POV:** Elizabeth Weir

**And Now**…The Feature Presentation:

**Dangerous Toys**

I sighed and looked at the load of paperwork piled up on my desk. I glanced at the computer screen to find that instead of clicking on a productive icon, I had clicked on the game of solitaire. I clicked it closed when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I swiveled in my chair to turn and face whoever it was that wanted my attention.

The scowl on Rodney McKay's face almost made me wish that I could get back to the paperwork, but instead I put on my best face and inquired:

"So, Rodney, what is the problem this time?" The scowl deepened and I thought I knew the reason why.

"If you call putting John Sheppard in the same room with me 'amusing,' Elizabeth,I want you to take a look at the mess he made." The griping hadalready started and I braced myself for more of it. "He clearly does not know the significant value of 'silence' and 'staying out of the way.'"

"And the mess?" Rodney led me to the lab he had been working at since earlier this month, and opened the door. My jaw dropped. It was a mess. It looked as though a tornado or a bomb had gone off – the latter being not too far from the truth. "How did this happen?"

"Ah, yes, how did this happen? While I was trying to perform a delicate procedure, a certain, inquisitive _someone_ happened to have been playing with a particular item that I had set aside with some care. I was not paying attention until something dropping caught my attention. John Sheppard had been playing with a mysterious item we had found on some planet or other." I bit my lip to keep from smiling at McKay's specifics. "It turns out…" he indicated the mess with a sick little smile on his face, "it was an explosive device." He turned grim again, as did I.

"And John Sheppard?" I heard myself say shakily.

"He was the closest, he was hit by a piece of flying shrapnel. He's in the infirmary" I didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence, as I dashed down the narrow hallways of Atlantis. I nearly missed the door to the infirmary, but I was through it in a moment and found Carson missing. I grabbed a nearby nurse.

"Where's John Sheppard?" She looked surprised for a moment before pointing to a cubicle with curtain drawn. "Thanks." Despite the rushing, I walked slowly towards the cubicle, hearing Carson muttering to himself. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and I found myself facing a surprised Carson.

"Well, Elizabeth, I didn't think ta be seein' you so soon." A slight smile played at the corner of his lips.

"How is he?"

"Well, he'll be a bit sore, but otherwise he'll be fine. You can go on in now, if you wish." Carson excused himself to go see another patient while I entered the curtain.

What I found was a very much alive and griping John Sheppard. He held up a finger.

"Don't laugh, okay? It's bad enough having McKay and Carson know." I looked at John, still not knowing the reason why he was in the infirmary.

"Look, John, all I know so far is that you were hit with a piece of shrapnel. Are you okay?" He sighed and leaned back on the pillows heaped behind him.

"Oh, no," he sighed, "you heard Rodney's tale didn't you," it was a comment, rather than a question. "Well, look, here's my side. I was going to get Rodney for something, but on the way to his lab I forgot why." He gave me a glare to keep me from chuckling, but so far it hadn't been funny. "I entered his lab anyway and he saw me come in. Granted, he gave me a warning not to touch anything, but then, what was in the lab that looked dangerous anyway? Don't answer that. I waited until I could get Rodney's undivided attention so I could talk _with_ him – and not just _at_ – but he was always distracted. Finally I got tired and bored and walked over to find one of those paddleball things we've all had as kids."

After my questioning glance, he explained it further. "You know the wooden handle with the ball on the rubber-band? Well, anyway, I was playing with it when suddenly the rubber-band snapped. Before I could do anything, it flew against the wall and bounced back to smash into something…less protected. It happened to be some sort of explosive thing, because the next moment I felt as though I had been shot. I look down and there's this piece of rubber ball tucked into my arm," he held up his arm which was bandaged quite thickly. Next to the bed was a jar and in the jar was a pink item that looked suspiciously like a rubber ball.

"So you weren't hit by shrapnel?" The relief in my voice was clear. John smirked.

"Nope, but I aim to make that the story – what would happen to my reputation if people thought I could be disabled by a simple paddleball toy?" I couldn't help it, relief and amusement finding outlet through my laughing.

"What was Carson's recommendation?" I inquired. I didn't catch the grumbled reply, so I leaned closer, asking, "What?"

"I said: not to play with paddleballs." I looked over my shoulderto find a very smug Carson standing behind me. I glanced at the rubber ball in the jar and couldn't contain my amusement. Carson and I began to laugh, with John merely glaring at us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do look forward to any comments/suggestions/whatnot…Please Review, and thanks again for reading! ;-)


	2. Deadly Hobbies

Deadly Hobbies

_Running was his hobby – until it became his life._

_The sound of a Wraith dart reached a young man's ears, and he knew what was about to happen – the culling had begun again. The dart zipped by overhead, only after it passed him did the body-snatching beam come down and begin to suck up the terrified people. The young man could only watch in horror as he saw his friends, family, and others get sucked up to meet an undesirable fate._

"_This can't be happening," he muttered to himself, hoping that he was dreaming. No such luck. Suddenly a sharp pain embedded itself in his back, and he yelled in fright and pain. He slapped it, but whatever had 'bitten' him, was no longer there. He glanced at his hands and saw they were slightly smeared with blood._

_And then he saw the dart headed for him. Adrenalin began to pump throughout his wiry body, and a second later, he was dashing away. He was so focused on running that he wasn't sure how long had passed when he glanced up and saw that the Wraith dart was no longer following._

"_Ronon!" A figure came out behind a tree to confront him, and the young man recognized his sister._

"_Hanna," they embraced quickly and just as quickly separated as a Wraith dart flew overhead. The beam flashed down for a second, but that was all it took. Ronon stared after it, tears glistening in his eyes._

"_Farewell…Hanna." Ronon let the tears flow for the first time since his coming of age. He wept for those he had known, for those he had loved, and mostly, for the sister he had lost._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ronon woke up in a dark room, his heart thumping madly as he fought to calm himself and the adrenalin coursing through his bloodstream. He recognized his surroundings: he was in his room in Atlantis, and had been in it a while. He threw the sweat-soaked sheets off him and took a couple of deep breaths.

"You're okay, Ronon," he self-coached himself. "The Wraith are not here, you are in Atlantis." Slowly he felt himself coming back into control of his body – and most importantly, his mind. He glanced around and sighed. There would be no more sleep for him tonight. The alarm clock revealed the time: 1:10 am.

He stood up, realizing that he was shaking, but surely it wasn't from the dreams! No, it was the sweat still adhering to him that cooled him quickly in the still night. At this ungodly hour, only a few people were up – mostly scientists bent on solving some mystery or other.

Walking to the door, he looked back at his bed – it had been a long time since dreams had plagued him. It had been longer still for that particular memory to reveal itself. He shuddered in remembrance, knowing that there was nothing he could have done to save his sister, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He walked down the dark and silent corridors of Atlantis, knowing that he couldn't return to bed and sleep was the last thing on his mind. He stopped suddenly, a shut door looming in front of him. He was startled to find that it was the infirmary. Why had he walked here, of all places? It was the last place he wanted to go, and he quickly turned to go down a different corridor…only to find himself back at the infirmary.

"Okay…?" Ronon took another path, wanting to get to the gym, deciding he had too much energy pent up in his body. He opened the door to find Dr. Beckett standing before him.

"Ronon?" The Scottish doctor looked up at him, a smile touching the corner of his lips. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. What are you doing in the gym?" The doctor's face creased into a frown.

"Ronon, we're not in the gym. You're in the infirmary. Here, come sit down for a moment, you look plumb worn out."

"But, but…" Ronon protested to no avail, finding that he was indeed in the infirmary. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, unable to come up with a reason for being there.

"Now tell me," began Carson, looking down at the clearly perplexed Ronon. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, I was headed for the gym. I came here twice before…earlier…" Ronon shook his head, unable to comprehend why he was in the infirmary. Carson looked down in concern at his patient.

"Bad dreams?" Ronon looked up sharply, and saw a sympathetic smile on Carson's face. "Here, take two of these, and your little nightmares ought to clear up right away. Just make sure ya get a good 7 hours of time to sleep." Ronon accepted the small container of sleeping pills and looked at them. He'd had trouble sleeping when he was running from the Wraith, but now that he was safe, why was he suddenly dreaming about them?

"Sure, thanks." Ronon got up and headed out of the infirmary, unsure of where to go and where to put the pills. He kept them in his fist until he reached his room and set them beside his bed. He glanced at his bed, at the alarm clock, and sighed. He would have 7 hours of sleep, he figured.

Ronon took two, climbing onto his bed, ignoring the fact that his sheets were still in a pile across the room. They took effect almost immediately. The time was 1:25 am.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon awoke from his deep slumber. The pills had done their job and it was a more decent hour in which to move about. The clock read 9:24 am. He stretched and got more decently dressed, remembering his strange adventure earlier that morning.

He was walking down the corridor, when he decided to take a sudden left – nearly running into a scientist.

"Hey! Oh, sorry Ronon, where are you off to in such a hurry?" It was his luck to run into McKay.

"Anywhere but here."

"Oh, good. Save me a spot at the cafeteria…I've got a few more tests to run." Rodney disappeared down the hallway, the object in his hands making Ronon shiver. The object had looked suspiciously like a Wraith dart.

Losing his appetite for the first time in his life, he avoided going to the cafeteria, instead seeking out the gym. He arrived with no mishaps and took in the three people that were already using the punching bags. He sighed. It would be a long day if he couldn't release all the pent up energy that he was trying badly to keep restrained. At last, one of the men walked away, nodding to Ronon in acknowledgement.

Ronon began to punch the bag, but somewhere between making a lunge and actually hitting the bag, Ronon discovered his hand had seemed to turn to a limp noodle. He tried again, jarring his wrist when his hand collided but his wrist wasn't firm enough. A feeling inside of him rose up, it felt like hopelessness and despair. He tried, once more, to hit the bag, but his hand never made it to the bag.

One of the men who had been punching away, glanced up just in time to see Ronon collapse in a heap. Without a thought, the man hurried over to check for a pulse, and finding an erratic one, quickly called the medical team. They came quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His sister, Hanna, was there, smiling at him. She looked even more beautiful than he had ever considered her. She was, after all, his younger sister. Her eyes were filled with joy, but also with pain, and Ronon could only stare at her. He could not speak, and when he tried to open his mouth, she had come forward and placed a finger upon his lips._

"_Hush," she spoke softly, "Keep your promise." He wanted to ask her 'what promise?' But she quickly faded, the glowing mist that surrounded her fading as stars do in sunlight._

"NO! Hanna!" Ronon struggled, feeling hands restraining his arms and legs. He fought harder.

"Ronon, calm down, it's just me and a few nurses. You're alright, you're fine." The calm voice of Dr. Carson reached his ears, and Ronon's struggles ceased in surprise.

Ronon opened his eyes, to find the concerned and worried face of Dr. Carson looming over him.

"Why am I here?" Ronon recognized the infirmary, despite the fact that he rarely spent time in it – something to do with that faintly 'antiseptic' smell that only a doctor's office could have.

"Do ya not remember?" A penlight shown into Ronon's eyes and he blinked, seeing stars for a moment. At Ronon's continuing silence, Carson sighed. "Ye were in the gym, when one of the men saw ye faint. He called us. Quite panicked, he was." Carson looked at Ronon.

"I…went to the gym," Ronon acknowledged, "but my body wouldn't cooperate. It wouldn't let me punch." Ronon curled his hands into fists. Dr. Carson took a small step back, just for safety's sake.

"_Ronon…Ronon…"_ a voice, highly feminine and very softly whispered.

"What?" Ronon turned to find a weary Carson looking at him strangely. "What?"

"I didn't say anything Ronon."

"But," he winced, it seemed to be a very common and useful conjunction sometimes. "Someone was calling me." Ronon let it drop, knowing that Carson wouldn't let him out of the infirmary until there was no sign of illness – be it physical or mental. Ronon closed his eyes, dropping off quite quickly into a deep sleep – one that even confused (and to some degree, concerned) Carson.

"_Why do you ignore me, brother? Do you not wish to find me? I am on a Hive ship, headed towards a city on a sea." A picture replaced the voice, a picture that looked startlingly like Atlantis. Ronon felt a lurch in his stomach, even though he was sleeping._

"_Atlantis," he whispered, his own voice curiously young. The young woman's voice continued._

"_Yes, we are heading there. We must find each other. You must help me before they feed again." The voice died down to a whisper once more. "Help me, brother, help me."_

This time, Ronon let the voice pass beyond his hearing and he continued his appearance of sleeping, but he was listening for anyone nearby. He heard footsteps come into his little corner, but left again shortly after. He waited an extra couple of moments for good measure before opening his eyes.

The room was clear, no one nearby, and not even any guards. Ronon counted himself lucky, and slowly sat up, glad he was still wearing his usual clothing and not the gown or scrubs Carson liked to issue to each of his 'guests.' Before he had even straightened, Ronon took off running, his mind focused on taking him to someone of importance.

"Ronon!" Carson's voice followed the man fleeing from the infirmary, but even Carson was too slow to keep up.

Ronon knew he wasn't up to par, each foot step sent jarring reverberations up to his brain, making things move that were normally stationary. He had to pause a few times, to lean against a stable object until he regained what little sense of balance he had.

"Ronon, are you okay?" Ronon closed his eyes for a brief moment, recognizing the sound of Major John Sheppard's voice.

"I have come – to warn you – about a Wraith – attack – on – Atlantis," Ronon gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"Wraith attack?" Suddenly Sheppard's radio came alive with chatter and he was momentarily distracted by it to observe just how worn Ronon truly was. Ronon collapsed, leaving a startled John Sheppard to radio the Medical team.

"Aye, bloody Satedan, do ye have a death wish? Just be thankful Major Sheppard caught you a' fore you fell and hurt yer head." Carson's accent was thick as he muttered over the unconscious Ronon.

"Sorry," Ronon murmured.

"Sorry? Ye'll be sorry when I get through with you." Carson glared at Ronon who was looking quite meek in his scrubs. "Ye're not to leave the infirmary without my leave. Else wise," and here Carson grinned suddenly, "I'll have my nurses practice on you – and I know your tolerance for pain."

Ronon lay quietly, knowing that he was not going to win against an angry Carson.

"So, lad, tell me what dreams you've been having. You've been calling out a name – Hanna, I believe." Ronon stiffened. "She was someone special to you, I take it."

"Yes," he replied softly, biting back the sudden jolt of pain that had shot through his heart. "She was my sister, taken by the Wraith many years ago. She was all that I had left." Carson looked ill, as though he hadn't meant to stir up such horrible memories. "But," Ronon sat up and looked squarely at Carson. "She's coming to Atlantis on a hive ship."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuuuun! What happens next? Please, Read and Review. I never get tired of hearing how good/bad my stories are…just, tell me how to improve and I'll do my best. My stories aren't beta-read by anyone, just 'spur-of-the-moment' ideas and writing. Writers block, combined with school do not make a good combination. Sorry for the cliff-hanger – not sure its very effective, though . But please, a simple Review would be Lovely. Just push that little button and type something short and sweet and I'll be the happiest person in the world :D Sound good? Great!


	3. Deadly Hobbies Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything – except the computer I'm typing on.

A/N: I apologize for the lengthy delay, but let's just say I have my priorities out of order…I finished the story, I just need to do the middle part…(oops!) Anyway, read on and don't forget to Review…please? Thanks!

And Now…The Feature Presentation:

**Deadly Hobbies (continued)**

"_She was my sister, taken by the Wraith many years ago. She was all that I had left." Carson looked ill, as though he hadn't meant to stir up such horrible memories. "But," Ronon sat up and looked squarely at Carson. "She's coming to Atlantis on a hive ship."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ronon watched as Carson's face turned from pale white to stormy gray. He knew that blurting out what he had dreamed had been a bad idea – more so, now that it had happened. He waited for the wrath that would come from the short doctor, but instead he was distracted by the clock on the far side of the wall. He noticed it was already noon.

"_Prepare a feast, my dear brother," the feminine voice said from nowhere. "I shall be arriving in precisely three days." The voice faded away to a whisper._

Ronon tuned back into his surroundings and realized that Carson was speaking quickly into the radio. Ronon felt a sudden fear invade him, and without thinking – for instinct was kicking in – he backhanded the radio from the doctor's grip, sending it skittering across the floor.

Carson turned to Ronon in a blur, his face a mask of fury and surprise – but mostly fury.

"What did ya do that for?" His terrible voice caused Ronon to doubt the reason for what he had done.

"…Carson? Carson, you there?" The tinny voice on the radio interrupted the silence between doctor and patient. Ronon never moved his eyes from Carson's as he slipped over to the radio and turned it off.

"You don't need to alert the whole base, Carson." Ronon growled, glaring hatred at the doctor.

"Aye, but it's a good idea when a Wraith hive ship is headed your way. Especially because Caldwell will have us all sent back to the SGC if we don't tell him. Nay, it's far better to warn them, and have it be false, than not to." Carson was returning Ronon's glare, his voice only slightly quivering.

"What in the hell is going on here? Carson, why didn't you respond? Ronon, what are you doing?" Ronon recognized John Sheppard's voice, knowing that the Major was right behind him.

"Sorry Major, but I was…_attacked_ by him." Contempt was evident in Carson's manner and speech, and Ronon felt himself flinch.

"Ronon," the voice became sharp, forcing Ronon to flinch. "Face me." Ronon refused until he felt a very firm hand on his arm, forcing him to turn.

"Yes?" Ronon turned with the force, facing Major Sheppard.

"Did you attack Doctor Carson?" Apparently, the gleam in his eye gave him away because the Major gripped Ronon's arm tightly. "Follow me, please." Ronon steeled himself, shoving back any emotion he might have had left in his system. He knew what was going to follow. He followed Major Sheppard out the infirmary door – still in his scrubs – and into the Major's office.

Ronon had barely stepped inside when the door shut and when he whirled, was face to face with Elizabeth Weir. Her face was a thundercloud, and when he turned to look at Sheppard, found the same look planted there. Now he was in trouble.

"Just what were you thinking?" Weir and Sheppard exploded at the same time. "You were going to hide this from us?" Weir took over the interrogating, her normally compassionate nature subdued by the flowing rage.

"Do you know what happened when the Wraith came last time? We barely held out. Every day is a constant struggle for our survival and we don't need the Wraith to come here." Weir faded out as Sheppard surged in.

"Do you know how many safety protocols you have – would have – violated? Risking the safety of Atlantis and the innocent people who still reside here, which _include_ you, Weir, and Me? Surely when you were running from the Wraith you didn't consider the fact of ever trying to negotiate with them!"

Ronon was stunned by this two-way attack, and even more surprised by this new attack. He felt anger surging through him, and was maddened more by the fact that he was not able to communicate effectively.

"You don't know what it's like to be on your own for seven years!" he told them heatedly. "To be an exile, an outcast from your own people, because the only thing you brought them was pain and death. Now I have a chance to see my sister and I am going to see her, whether or not you approve. Regardless of what you think, I am able to look after myself." His anger was still surging within, but he had gotten what had needed to be said off his chest.

Weir's voice cut in, but it did not hold the edge that it did moments before. She sounded, weary. "You're right, Ronon, we don't know what it's like, and we probably never will, but see it my way. Right now, we are unprotected, the shield is gone and there is no power to try and bring it back up. If your sister really is on the hive ship, piloting it, and is not a Wraith," she held up a hand to silence the heated remarks that were sure to come from Ronon, "then there is no problem. However," here her voice changed slightly, "if your sister is not who she claims to be, and a Wraith is in control and begins to sweep the city…" Weir paused, letting the truth settle in. "All these people, including John Sheppard, you, and me, we'll all be Wraith food. Do you really want that Ronon? Answer carefully."

Ronon looked from Weir to Sheppard and back. This had not been what he had planned when he learned that his sister was coming back. He had thought that everyone would be excited, maybe a little intrigued, but threatened? This was his sister, after all. And he hadn't seen her for so long…but that was what everyone feared: the duration of time.

"I thought you would have been overjoyed to hear that I would be reuniting with a family member…not opposed to it." Ronon spoke slowly, deliberately. He knew he was treading on unsteady soil, he could lose his footing at any moment. "I haven't seen my sister for seven years, and I want – am going – to see her." He was so determined that Weir and Sheppard looked at each other for a moment, silently asking each other what to do with this man.

"Ronon," Major Sheppard's voice was cool, calm, and collected. "It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that…" he glanced at Weir, and seeing her nod, continued. "It's just that we don't know how it is your sister is going to be coming here. Will she want refuge? Or a place to simply relax before taking off again? She could be leading the Wraith here, unknowingly."

"My sister wouldn't do that." Ronon argued, but this time doubt had crept into his voice. He knew both Weir and Sheppard had heard the doubt, for their postures had slightly relaxed.

"Is there anything more you would like to tell us? Do you have any more _information_ regarding the arrival of this sister of yours?" Weir's voice was dangerously calm.

Ronon couldn't stop himself. The words were out before he had a chance to think them, much less say them. "She will be here in three days."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon found himself once more in the infirmary, but this time he was exhausted. He was surprised to find that the interrogation between Weir and Sheppard had taken more out of him than fleeing from the Wraith – and that was saying something.

"Thank you lad," Carson spoke softly as he withdrew the needle he had inserted into Ronon's vein. The man hadn't twitched, but there was an air about him that seemed…well, frightened, if Carson thought about it.

"_Ronon, are you ready for my arrival?"_ He was used to hearing his sister's 'voice' or whatever it was that only he could hear._ "That is good, because I should hate to spring an ambush on myself."_

"_They think you are a Wraith." _His thoughts clamored to be heard, and so he was quite startled when he could 'hear' his own 'voice'. He could tell his sister was pondering this.

"_Then you must convince them that I am not. I have no choice, I must come to you…blood siblings should not be separated."_ The voice faded and Ronon came back to himself.

"What did she have to say?" Ronon glanced up sharply to find Carson standing beside him.

"Who?" Ronon asked, playing dumb.

"Yer sister, I recognize the glazed look and the racing of yer heart." The look on Carson's face did not inspire Ronon to come forth with what his sister had told him, but he knew it'd be far worse not to tell the impatient doctor.

"She said that I have to convince you guys that she's not a Wraith." Ronon muttered, glancing at Carson.

"Aye, and that'll happen as soon as she shows herself here in Atlantis." Carson paused for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Do you remember what she looks like?"

Ronon closed his eyes briefly and thought about his sister, her image popping up into his mind.

"She's younger than me, but her hair is dark brown. Her eyes were hazel, I think." Ronon opened his eyes, and Carson was surprised to find that a small smile was on Ronon's countenance.

"Well, she sounds lovely, but when she does get here," Carson crossed his fingers behind his back in hope that she wouldn't, "she'll still have to get checked out in the infirmary." Ronon looked at Carson and nodded.

"Of course." Ronon went back to his silent self, but the air around him changed to slightly more energetic and purposeful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! If you don't mind, please Review…it inspires me to write more if nothing else :) Part three is coming soon, so hang on as Ronon's sister enters the picture!


	4. Deadly Hobbies Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

A/N: Ronon may be slightly (if not drastically) out of character…it was the only way to pull this off and possibly heighten the extremity of everything – considering that he's basically the only one of his people still alive….anyway, enough of my chatter. Read on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three days passed all too quickly for Sheppard and Weir, but they were too slow for Ronon, who was eagerly awaiting his sister's arrival. He had taken to staying out on the balconies that Atlantis had to offer, eyes closed and ears alert for any sound of aircraft.

A slight hum caught his attention and he looked up, finding a hive ship approaching. Memory awakened within him, and he felt adrenalin beginning to urge him to run, but he managed to stay where he was, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. The hive ship drew closer until it hovered above the city.

Now Ronon was aware of the commotion that the ship was creating. Someone came up beside him and whispered something short and disappeared before Ronon could figure out who it was. By this time, a small beam flashed down and the ship disappeared much like a puddle-jumper being cloaked.

Ronon watched as the beam faded away, and there, delivered from the beam, stood his sister. She was just as he remembered her. Her brown hair floated in the breeze and a smile graced her lips.

"Ronon?" her voice was gentle and womanly, no longer a girl. He could feel his heart swell with pride of seeing his younger sister again.

"Hanna?" His own voice was much deeper and he waited as his sister came running to him. They embraced, holding each other tighter than they thought they could. At last, they let go and looked into each other's eyes.

"It's been- " Ronon didn't expect his throat to seize up on him, so he nearly choked, "so long." He knew tears were in his eyes, but he didn't care. For once he was not alone, he was grateful to have someone be there with him.

"I know, brother." Ronon felt his throat seize up again, and rather than respond, he hugged his little sister again.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked her suddenly, looking down at her earnestly.

"For what?" her puzzlement forced him to speak.

"For leaving you – seven years ago." She nodded before looking past Ronon and muttering a slight, "your friends?"

Ronon turned to find just about every gun in Atlantis aimed at his sister.

"No!" he shouted, jumping between them and his sister. "She's not a wraith, she's my sister." He waited until all the guns were lowered before he took one step away from Hanna. He glanced apologetically back at his sister. "We've had too many close calls," was his explanation.

"Of course, I understand." His sister stood there patiently as Ronon led her through the crowd of suddenly embarrassed men. She smiled at a few of them, seeing only uneasiness and shifty eyes.

"Do not mind them," spoke Ronon, returning to his gruff way. "They are suspicious because they do not yet trust me." The brutal truth hit him square on, and he nearly tripped going down the flight of stairs.

"Ronon, when were you planning on introducing your sister?" Ronon looked up sharply, meeting the steel gaze of Dr. Weir.

"Hanna, this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Dr. Weir, this is Hanna." Ronon made the quick introductions, but John Sheppard appeared a moment later.

"Well, Hanna, it is finally nice to meet you." Sheppard shot a look at Ronon, who brushed it off. The look was 'I don't care if this is your sister, but if she does anything to threaten anyone she's out of here.' Ronon's own look was one of confidence and assurance that his sister would fit in.

"Likewise," Hanna replied, completely ignorant of the looks going on between the two. Her eyes were focused on the Atlantis Stargate, and she felt something pulling her towards it, but she stifled the feeling. "Ronon, is there some place we can go to eat?"

"Never thought you'd ask," came Ronon's pleased response. "The food isn't the best, but it's edible." Sheppard snorted as he remembered the kinds of things Ronon ate and called 'edible.' It was just a matter of definition and perspective what one called 'edible.'

Brother and sister sat across from each other, looking at each other while they ate. The silence between them was companionable, while the food was consumed quickly. Hanna finished first, a slight smile upon her face.

"You always were slow, Ronon." A malevolent look entered her eyes.

"I take time to taste my food," he retorted, ignoring the sharp look and therefore missing the malicious look.

"Ah, Ronon, there ye are." Dr. Carson had the perfect timing of a salmon jumping into a bear's jaws (not that Ronon would understand that phrase). "If ye'd be so kind as to let me take a look at ye sister down in the infirmary." The request was a command that Ronon understood perfectly.

"Hanna, this is Dr. Carson," and with that introduction made, Ronon watched as his sister and the doctor began to strike up a conversation while heading towards the infirmary. Something stirred within him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He exited the commissary and meandered throughout the corridors. He paused and cocked his head, remembering the first time he had heard his sister's voice in a dream. The dream became a nightmare when he suddenly remembered who else communicated in like fashion: Wraith!

"_Ronon, treachery lies deep in a person's soul."_ His sister's familiar voice was inside his mind again, but accompanied with a horrifying malice. He wasted no time heading to his quarters and grabbing his wraith gun, along with a stunner, and then headed towards his sister. He didn't have to ask to know where she had gone. This _link_ between them had told him where she was and what she planned to do.

Ronon arrived at the infirmary, slightly out of breath and adrenalin coursing madly through his body. He entered, prepared to shoot anything moving with the stunner. But this was where he encountered the most horrifying sight. Nothing was moving. He passed cubicles where people lay unconscious, or maybe even dead, but he trod ever onward.

At last he stopped, knowing that he had walked all the way around the infirmary. He peeked into Carson's office, and nearly dropped his weapon. There was Carson and his sister.

Her hair was a mixture of dirt brown and Wraith gray, but the look that masked her face had become all Wraith. She was holding up Carson by his throat, pinning him against the wall. Carson must have fought back, but to no avail, for bloody nail lines streaked one side of his face where she had no doubt backhanded him. He gasped for breath, despite her ever tightening hand, and then suddenly from out of nowhere, Ronon appeared.

"Let him go, Treacherous One." The Wraith before him turned her gaze to him. "Or I will kill you."

"I do not think ssssso."

Ronon risked a glance at Carson, knowing that the doctor could not hold out much longer.

"Than eat this!" Ronon whipped up the Wraith stunner and shot her right in the middle. At the same time, he also brought out his Wraith gun and shot her with it. The gun did no better than the stunner, but it did the trick in causing her to let go of her potential meal. Carson slid to the floor, unconscious.

Ronon watched in horror as the wounds began to close up quickly. She must have fed, but whom on? He tried not to think, to react purely on instinct. By this time, the base would have been alerted, but there was no one in the infirmary that was conscious of the situation to alert anyone. Ronon felt his stomach seize up and he knew what he had to do. He thrust all thoughts of his sister out of his mind. This creature before him was a Wraith, nothing else.

Now that he was in the proper mind-frame, Ronon had no trouble with dropping and rolling under the creature, keeping her struggling to catch him. He planted a solid punch on her face, at the same time she caught his other arm and flipped him over. He landed heavily on his back, but he sprang up once more.

He grabbed the Wraith stunner and circled around the wary creature. Suddenly he rushed forward, surprising himself and the Wraith as they both were not expecting what he was doing. She looked at him, a sense of dread flooding the room. The long end of the Wraith stunner had punctured the Wraith's middle, and the gleam in her eyes had begun to fade. She gasped, stretching out an arm, but Ronon, knowing she was trying to feed off him, jerked the stunner up.

"_I'm sorry, brother, that I let you down."_ The voice once more returned to his mind, and faded as the Wraith dropped to the floor – dead. Ronon looked at the creature who had taken his sister and grief swamped him.

He fell to his knees beside the hated creature and began to weep. He wept for his sister, knowing now that the whole thing had been a ruse to infiltrate Atlantis. He wept for the fact that he had taken his sister's life, for it had been her body – just not her soul. But he wept most of all for allowing hope to think that he was not alone – the only survivor of his people.

And so it was, that when Sheppard and the others arrived at the infirmary with weapons at the ready, they found Ronon weeping beside a mutilated Wraith body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronon, lad, it appears ye've been through hell and back. How do ye feel?" Ronon stirred slightly.

"As if I've been through hell," his throat hurt, and his eyes were sore. For a single, blissful moment, Ronon forgot about what had happened the night before. It lasted a moment. He looked at Carson before turning away, but Carson noticed the sudden grief in Ronon's eyes.

"I'm sorry lad," Carson told the grief-stricken Ronon. What Ronon didn't know, was that this overwhelming grief he felt was disturbing the doctor.

Ronon lay dejectedly on the infirmary bed, too grief-stricken to really care that he was in the infirmary. He could only think that of his people he was the only one left. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself, that the Wraith had taken on the persona of his sister. Sub-consciously, he knew his heart was hardening from ever trusting people again.

"…go talk to him, he's a bit depressed, the poor lad." John Sheppard took Carson's advice and approached the silent Ronon.

"Hey Ronon, feel like telling me what's going on?" Ronon's form flinched slightly, otherwise he remained impassive. "I know you've been through a lot, but we're here for you." Sheppard was about to turn away when Ronon suddenly turned to face him.

"I'm the only one left of my people," he said dully. "I have no reason to live."

John Sheppard was shocked – this coming from Ronon, the wraith killer? "No reason to live? Ronon, we need you! You've killed Wraith and have abilities that come by pure instinct! If you leave us on our own, Atlantis could possibly fall to the Wraith." Sheppard was not going to let Ronon think he was unwanted.

"You wouldn't let that happen," muttered Ronon.

"No, I wouldn't, but I'd die trying and you know what? It will happen sooner if you leave us. You have knowledge and the firepower…well let's just say that when it comes to you – you definitely kick Wraith butt!" Sheppard saw a faint glimmer in Ronon's eyes.

"But…I've killed my sister."

"Aye, but she was not your sister Ronon. No matter how much she appeared to be, she was completely Wraith." Ronon looked up at Carson who had approached the two. "Aye, think about it lad, who's going to carry on in your place if you leave us?"

"No one…there'll just be an empty slot that no one can fill." Sheppard cut in before Ronon could come up with any more outrageous ideas. "Ronon, we need you. Now get better – and that's an order!" Sheppard stood up and smiled down at Ronon. The man seemed better, less stressed and depressed and more quiet and composed.

"Hey, Sheppard?" John turned around in mid-stride. "Thanks." John smiled at Ronon.

"Sure, that's what friends are for." Sheppard left, and Ronon felt the hard exterior of his heart cracking. Trusting was no bad thing, he thought, when you had friends like John Sheppard. With that thought in mind, he strengthened his resolve to be back on his feet by lunch time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you all like the length, I don't know whether you all liked it or not…but if you send me a Review it would help me for next time. I'm debating on creating another little story thing with another character – so feel free to tell me whether I should continue or prepare the funeral for this piece. If you want me to continue, just pick a character and I'll do my best :D Thanks and don't forget to Review!

PS: For any of you reading Translation Troubles, I'm quite busy so it may be another couple of days before I get a chance to update it. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but I do really appreciate the Reviews I'm getting. Have no fear - it will be updated by Friday at the latest!


	5. Sticky Situation

A/N: Let me go ahead and apologize for the shortness of the chapter - it was the best I could do without ruining it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or Ronon - unfortunately that means I can't put him under house arrest...so before I ruin the fun, read and review!

_Sheppard and McKay always seem to have the knack for getting into trouble, but they aren't alone – Ronon Dex has a new experience with a familiar substance, and gets into a sticky situation._

Sticky Situation

For Ronon Dex, it was a day like any other, or would have been had he not been so inquisitive. He prided himself on his skill at being a tracker – finding both people and food (especially food) was not hard for him since he had relied on that skill while running from the Wraith. Now, however, he was stealthily following Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. The man never ceased to amaze him, with a sense of humor and the ability to lead, Sheppard had quickly made himself an important ally. The fact that he often made his rounds past the cafeteria had nothing to do with it – or so Ronon told himself.

Actually, it was shortly after visiting the cafeteria that Ronon had a little 'incident'. That was why he now found himself in the infirmary, faced with an amused Dr. Carson and Lt. Colonel Sheppard. His own face was a scowl, and if looks could kill, they would have been corpses. He had prided himself on never being sick or injured, but that was about to change. Once word about this got out, he was doomed. Wraith doomed.

"Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a sticky situation, lad." Sheppard snorted in mirth as Carson bit back a chuckle.

"Very funny," muttered Ronon, his sharp gaze trying to pick out which of them would be the easiest target for later revenge.

"Oh come on, Ronon, let us have some fun. Besides, you're too serious – lighten up." Sheppard's voice creaked with ill-concealed laughter. Ronon remained silent, his crafty mind coming up with terrible ways of dealing with the doctor and the colonel once he got out of this mess.

"Dr. Carson?" Elizabeth's voice came over the radio. "Is everything okay? I heard that Ronon was in the infirmary." Concern was evident in her voice. Anything serious enough to force Ronon into the infirmary, was serious indeed.

"Yes, Elizabeth, everything's fine. Feel free to come down and check on him though." Now Ronon was looking daggers at Carson who let a chuckle escape. "Oh come on Ronon, what are the odds of this ever happening again?"

"None," Ronon growled, to the amusement of them both.

"Aye, here she comes." The quick footsteps were those of Dr. Weir, as she prepared herself for the worst – but if Dr. Carson had said everything was fine…

"What's going- " she stopped in mid-question, her eyes having passed over Sheppard's and Carson's smiling faces and finding Ronon sitting on the bed with a dark scowl on his face. She bit back a smile and tried to ask a simple question without her voice cracking. "What happened and why is Ronon covered in jam?"

The Chief Medical Doctor and Military Commander lost what little self-control they had, bursting out in laughter as Dr. Weir waited patiently, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ronon," John managed to gasp out, "was following me on my rounds," he chuckled before continuing, "When I passed the cafeteria. I went in and got some food, not knowing that he was following me. When I came out with a small snack that was when I noticed Ronon slinking into the kitchen. He was in there a while, but I figured he was just fixing himself" here John began to succumb to laughter, "a snack. I heard a crash and went to see if he was alright, and that was when I found him like this. Covered. In. Jam." The colonel tried and failed to keep a straight face, as Carson beside him began to laugh.

"So everything's alright," she double checked. Carson nodded, unable to talk past his mirth. "Very well." Elizabeth made her way swiftly from the infirmary and to her office, barely getting the door closed before she began to laugh. The mental image of Ronon covered in jam and still trying to preserve his dignity took the cake – or in this case, the jelly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, my attempt at humor – again. 

Ronon: I'll show you humor…

Eeeep :runs and hides:

Appease Ronon with your reviews, please! They won't go unnoticed…(like the litotes? i.e. double negative?) :Ronon stalks around and eyes you warily..."what you laughing at?":


	6. Dino Dilemma

Dino-Dilemma

Disclaimer: Just a little something I thought up on the spot...SGA is not mine, kind of an addition to what could have happened in Season 1 episode 2 or 3 (with the dinosaur reference).

A/N: Sorry about the horrendous dela - life got in the way again - that and AP English...

So here's the story:

* * *

"Incoming wormhole," the gate technician told Dr. Weir. She glanced at her watch. 

"Who is it?"

"Sheppard's team," came the ominous reply.

"But they haven't been gone for more than twenty minutes!" She watched as the wormhole established and then as four people materialized.

"Shut it down, shut it down!" The cry of alarm came from Colonel Sheppard as he turned and trained his gun on the still open wormhole.

The gate technician activated the shield just in time, because a rather large and bulky object ran into the shield. The lights flickered throughout Atlantis, but remained on after the wormhole disengaged.

"Colonel Sheppard, what happened?" Dr. Weir looked from John to Rodney to Teyla to Ronon. Surprisingly enough, it seemed that McKay wished he could disappear into the ground – if his foot scuffing the floor was anything to go by.

"Apparently the asteroid only hit Earth…" John shot a glare at Rodney who seemed quite meek at the moment. "Astrophysicist here had his very own show and tell – more of a show and be eaten, if one were to be specific."

Elizabeth glanced at Rodney, waiting for any kind of retort from the sardonic scientist. The scientist looked up briefly, his eyes glaring at John.

"Despite what you all may think, I am human and fully capable of making mistakes."

"Like making us a main course," Rodney fell silent at Ronon's accusation.

"Gentlemen, just one question: what happened?" John and Rodney seemed to come back to themselves with a start.

"Um, well, really a mix up, you see," Rodney glared at John who kept silent but wore a smirk. "The scientists on Earth, classify things by how they look, specifically by bone structure…" John interrupted the lecture.

"We came across some dinosaurs that Rodney insisted were herbivorous. They weren't. Apparently we were on their menu, or were going to be, had you not raised the shield in time."

"So that…thing – dinosaur…hit the shield?" Weir puzzled out.

"Yes, but as near as I can figure, that type of dinosaur was classified under herbivorous, at least in all the text books." Rodney tried saving face.

"And do these text books come with a guide to the Pegasus Galaxy? How about documentation on the Wraith?" John couldn't help but push Rodney over the edge.

"They do not, Colonel, and if they did, you could only imagine the number of scientists who would have ended up gladly on another planet to study something that we know little about!" John shivered; just thinking about all the nerds who would have shown up and blabbed happily about their theories and whatnot was enough for nightmares.

"So, was there anything of interest on this planet that you feel may be needed in the future?" Elizabeth seized control once more before a fight broke out. She did not need her second in command beating up her chief scientist.

"Hm, well, for as short a time as we were there, I picked up no traces of energy readings, and except for all the dots that indicated dinosaurs, I think it's fairly reasonable to say that we were the only ones who had come and gone in one piece."

John couldn't resist another retort. "Yeah, the skulls and crossbones weren't a dead give away."

"Well at least you're back in one piece," Dr. Weir smiled, thankful that at least this time there was no injury. John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon nodded, even as the bickering between commanding officer and chief scientist continued long after they had parted ways.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short, but I assure you, if I had it dragged out any longer it would be worse. I hope you'll leave a review, because that would make me most happy :D Please? Thank you all for being such strong readers and keeping up with my postings. It brings tears of joy to my eyes...well okay, maybe not tears, but enough, of my ramblings. Please Review and know you've made a difference. 


End file.
